James Wilson and the Lost Memories
by ByMEEinc
Summary: After Wilson makes all the light flicker without knowing he did so, House is out to find how he did it.  What House doesn’t know is about Wilson’s past and  the glimpse of  a memory to which he holds so tightly, HouseHarry Potter Cross over
1. Chapter 1

Title: James Wilson and the Lost Memories

Rating: T (for the future)

Crossover: House/ Harry Porrter

Summary: After Wilson makes all the light flicker without knowing he did so, House is out to find how he did it. What House doesn't know is about Wilson's past and the glimpse of a memory he holds so tightly to

"House I am so tired of being there to pick up the pieces when you mess up. I am done with it. Either you get yourself some medical help or I will find a way for forcing it on you." Wilson yelled at House who was stoned out of his mind and laying on the couch.

House glared at him. "Yes mommy."

That was the straw that broke James Wilson's back. "I'm finished if you want to be childish and mess up your life do it, but don't take me down with you." While Wilson was yelling at House the lights in the room were flickering.

House looked around the room then at Wilson. "Do that again." He said smiling.

"Go to hell House." Wilson yelled as he walked out the door. As Wilson spoke the glass in House's hand shattered.

xXxXxXx The next day at the PPTH xXxXxXx

"Differential for making lights flicker and glasses break when you are mad?" House asked his ducklings as he entered the room.

"What?" Cameron asked him.

"Yelling so loud that a cup breaks. Kind of cartoony I know, but what is the differential?" House asked as he put it up on the board.

"There is nothing. It is impossible for that to happen." Foreman stated.

"Impossible maybe but it did."

"New patient?" Chase questioned.

"No, it's Wilson."

xXxXxXx Wilson's Office xXxXxXx

Wilson sat in his office, it was dark outside and there was no sound coming in from outside the door because no one was in the halls. Wilson had secrets, secrets that he didn't even know the complete details of.

When it was completely dark and quiet around him, James could see and hear bits of his past and he never quite understood what it meant. He has no memories of his younger days.

Wilson sat there and concentrated really hard until he could he his own voice shouting, "Lily, run. Get Harry! I'll stall him." Wilson can remember he was scared and he was looking for something, a stick or something. He doesn't know who Lily is or Harry. He does remember a bright green light though it means nothing to him.

The next thing he remembers is he was in a Hospital in the UK and the doctors told him, he was found walking around crying, and cut up pretty bad. The only thing that they could tell him for certain was that his name was James because before he passed out that is what he told those who found him.

When Wilson got better he moved to the United States and started looking for work. Where he worked he met an older woman, old enough to be his mother, and she accepted him into her family since he did not know who he was. Soon this family sent him to school and he went under the name James Wilson (their last name).

Wilson tried to find out what the answers were but could never get past the light and that was the only memory he had.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: James Wilson and the Lost Memories

Rating: T (for the future)

Crossover: House/ Harry Potter

Summary: After Wilson makes all the light flicker without knowing he did so, House is out to find how he did it. What House doesn't know is about Wilson's past and the glimpse of a memory to which he holds so tightly.

xXxXxXx PPTH The Next Day xXxXxXx

Chase knocked on Wilson's door the next morning. "In front of a muggle?" He questioned to a confused Wilson. "You know there are rules against that in this country, the Agency is going to be after you if you don't be careful."

"Muggle, agency? What are you talking about?" Wilson asked.

Chase stared at him for a moment trying to figure out if Wilson was playing with him or if really had no clue;.

"House said that you made the lights flicker and his glass to break when you got mad at him. You used magic in front of him."

"Magic? Dr. Chase, House was stoned out of his mind. I am not sure what you are talking about but I didn't make lights flicker and break a glass with 'magic'. If there is anything else?"

"No, sorry to bother you." Chase left the office confused.

xXxXxXx Washington D.C. Two Days ago xXxXxXx

Director William Carmichael, of Central Agency for Reviewing Magical Activity (or CARMA), sat at his desk when an agent came running into his office.

"Director I think you need to come here." He said breathlessly.

"What is it?"

"The Department for magical misuse just found something very interesting." He said. "James Potter just used magic in front of a muggle."

"James Potter? As in England's James Potter?"

"As in father of the one who saved us all. The same."

"But how? I have to get The Minister of Magic on the floo." The Director sat down again at his desk reviewing the papers handed to him by the agent and picked up a jar of powder. The Director through the powder into the fireplace and stepped through.

The Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, successor to Rufus Scrimgeour, was sitting in his office when the Director came through.

"Director how may I help you?" The Minister questioned the sudden appearance of his fellow Magical leader.

"James Potter," The Director stated. "James Potter just used magic in front of a muggle."

"James Potter? There must be a mistake." The Minister stood up and examined the papers the Director held out to him.

"There's no mistake Minister." The Director smiled at him. "James Potter is still alive, and he is in Princeton, New Jersey."

xXxXxXx PPTH Two Days Later xXxXxXx

Wilson was still in his office going over clinical trials for his patients. Suddenly there were two men standing on the other side of the desk from him with a 'CRACK!'.

"James Potter, we need you to come with us." One said in a serious tone.

Wilson nearly jumped out of his skin. "How did you get in here?"

"Mr. Potter we are with CARMA and we need you to come with us." The other one said in just as serious as a tone.

"Potter? You have gotten something wrong my name is James Wilson, Dr. James Wilson." Wilson surveyed these men they were wearing suites and had dark sunglasses, they looked like media forms of government secret agents.

The two men looked at each other and one reached out and grabbed Wilson's hand. Upon contact Wilson felt a strong pull in the belly and watched as the world around him went blank. Before he knew it he was standing, falling to the floor, in what looked to be a government building.

"We're not in Kansas anymore." Wilson said to himself.

**Thanks for the reviews….. and I think you should review now!!! Because you know the more reviews I get the quicker I am going to continue to write… just tell me what you think!!! Alright now's the part where you hit the 'submit review' button… I'll wait… I'm waiting… Go on… I'm right here…. I'll be with you through the whole thing… **


	3. Chapter 3

Title: James Wilson and the Lost Memories

Rating: T (for the future)

Crossover: House/ Harry Potter

Summary: After Wilson makes all the light flicker without knowing he did so, House is out to find how he did it. What House doesn't know is about Wilson's past and the glimpse of a memory to which he holds so tightly.

xXxXxXx Back at the PPTH xXxXxXx

House was walking outside Wilson's office when he heard a loud CRACK! noise from the inside. House heard voices and couldn't recognize them so he opened the door just in time to see one of these men grab hold of Wilson and they disappeared with another CRACK!.

House blinked his eyes a few times and tried to wrap his brain around what he had just witnessed but none of this made any sense.

"House, are you okay?" Chase questioned when he saw his boss walk back into the Diagnostic office.

"I think I am hallucinating." House said rubbing his eyes.

"What have you taken?" Chase asked getting up and pulling out his pen light.

"Nothing. But I just watched Wilson disappear from his office with a crack noise."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "By himself?"

"No there were two guys in suits with him why?" House was now looking at Chase quizzically.

"Oh um nothing."

"You know something. And if you value your job I suggest you speak."

"I value my magic more." Chase said under his voice and House's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I have to go." Chase left quickly.

xXxXxXx CARMA xXxXxXx

Wilson stood amongst a group of six men. They were all looking at him and a few had these sticks out and pointing them at him. They were the same stick things that he was looking for in his dream. Wilson looked around the room and something about what was happening seemed natural or familiar.

"What's is going on?" Wilson finally asked.

"James, we thought you were dead and we are just amazed to see you alive." A tall man with a British accent stated to him.

This man Wilson was sure he had never seen before in his life and yet he felt as though he knew him. "Who are you?"

The man looked at James in the face studying him. "Kingsley, from the Order." The Minister paused a moment then realized what was going on. "James do you know who you are?"

"I don't remember much of my life, I was in some kind of accident several years ago. Now I am James Wilson Head of Oncology at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in Princeton, New Jersey." Wilson watched as the men around him took in the information. "Do you know who I used to be?"

"We have reason to believe you were, are, James Potter. Married to Lily Evans Potter and father to…"

"Harry." Wilson finished for Kingsley.

"You remember them?" Kingsley asked him.

"No, just names. I can remember telling Lily to get Harry and I would stall someone but then there was this green light and I can't remember anymore." Wilson tried to dig deeper for the lost memories. Wilson was silent for a moment then asked, "They are dead aren't they?"

"Lily died that day trying to save young Harry, but Harry lived and has since grown into a wonderful man. Harry is responsible for saving our world from Lord Voldemort, ten years ago."

"I have a son," Wilson stated. Wilson wasn't quite sure if he was believing all of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: James Wilson and the Lost Memories

Rating: T (for the future)

Crossover: House/ Harry Potter

Summary: After Wilson makes all the light flicker without knowing he did so, House is out to find how he did it. What House doesn't know is about Wilson's past and the glimpse of a memory to which he holds so tightly.

xXxXxXx PPTH xXxXxXx

Cuddy marched into House's office. "What have you done with Wilson?"

"Me? Why would you think that I had something to do with his absence?" House looked up at her.

"When you left my office you were headed to Wilson's office. He has not answered his pages or calls. Hmm, let me think…" Cuddy said sarcastically.

"Maybe he disappeared." House looked down at the book he was reading about magical aspects of the medieval era.

"Well when you see him tell him I need him in my office as soon as possible." She turned and headed to the door.

"Oh that is why you want him," House smiled up at her. "Well you know I have a few minutes…" He winked.

"No if my life depended on it." She left.

"So you're not denying it." He yelled, but she was already gone.

xXxXxXx CARMA xXxXxXx

"We are going to have to contact Harry about this soon," A tall red headed man, who was standing next to Kingsley said.

"I don't know that he will be able to come down here. Ginny is very pregnant right now and can't be left alone, especially not with the other children." A second man said.

"Ron, will you go out there and stay with your sister? Harry needs to be here for this." The red headed man said to the second man.

There was a loud CRACK! and the second man disappeared.

"How did he do that?" Wilson questioned, "Who's Ginny? Whose children?"

Kingsley looked at James and decided to fill in some of the blanks he could right now. "Several years ago Harry got married. He has two children James and Albus Severus. He has another on the way."

There was another CRACK! and Wilson found himself standing in front of a young man who looked a lot like him.

"How is this possible?" His young man, Wilson assumed to be Harry, asked as he examined Wilson. "He died. You told me he had died. He was killed by Voldemort."

"That is what we assumed had happened the place was so destroyed we could not find his body." Kingsley informed Harry.

"You couldn't find his body, thus he could have been alive and yet you didn't tell me this." Harry sounded angry.

"Harry after your parents' supposed death. We watched out for any sign of your father's appearance. If he would have so much as cast a simple spell we would have been informed of it." The tall red headed man said. "It seems that he was cursed with a memory spell instead of the killing curse. Or that it affected him that way. He hasn't a clue of our world or what has happened to him all those years ago. He has been living as a muggle in this country for at least the past twenty-five years."

"No memory?" Harry turned to Wilson.

"I'm just a doctor I don't know what is going on." Wilson was so confused he was starting to think he was dreaming. "Whatever is going on, I have to get back to work I have patients who are expecting me."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: James Wilson and the Lost Memories

Rating: T (for the future)

Crossover: House/ Harry Potter

Summary: After Wilson makes all the light flicker without knowing he did so, House is out to find how he did it. What House doesn't know is about Wilson's past and the glimpse of a memory to which he holds so tightly.

xXxXxXx CARMA xXxXxXx

The group of people standing around Wilson turned to one another then turned back to Wilson.

"We can return you back to your work, but we are going to need to talk to you and see if we can return your memories to you." Kingsley told him.

"I'll take him." Harry said walking closer to Wilson. "Think of your office." Harry grabbed Wilson's arm. CRACK!

Wilson opened his eyes to see himself standing in his office again. "How did that happen?"

"Apparition. It is how we wizards get around." Harry looked around his office.

There was a knock on the office door. "Yes," Wilson answered.

Chase walked into the office. "Wilson, what have you been doing? House has, oh my…" Chase looked at the other man in the office. "You're… you're Harry P-Potter."

"You know him?" Wilson questioned.

Chase had yet to over come the complete shock of seeing Harry Potter in person to answer Wilson's question.

Harry watched Chase bumble over his words and then turned back to Wilson. "We have a lot to still go over. I will be returning tonight." CRACK!

"Dr. Wilson, how do you…" Chase started.

"I have no idea what just happened." Wilson sat down hard in his desk chair.

"You know Harry Potter?" Chase finally questioned.

"I don't… They said… I'm his father?"

Chase's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "James Potter? But how?"

"So was he…" He paused and restarted. "Am I as famous as that Harry guy? Wait… How do you know what is going on?" Wilson questioned Chase's knowledge.

"_Accio_ file." Chase said and the file on Wilson's desk flew in the air towards him.

Wilson jumped. "How'd you…"

"I'm a wizard. The Wizarding world has known about you and your family for all my life. You were apart of the Order of the Phoenix, the first line of defense against…" Chase swallowed. "Voldemort."

Wilson listened to him talking and it seemed like nothing more then just a story someone was making up.

"You don't remember any of this?" Chase questioned. "How is that possible?"

"The earliest thing I can remember is being in a hospital and the doctor telling me that I had a head injury and that all I knew when brought in was that my name was James." Wilson told Chase.

House opened the door of Wilson's office without knocking. "Wilson! What the hell have you been up to?"

"House, not now." Wilson rubbed the back of his neck out of frustration.

"I have had to deal with you messing with the lights in my house, breaking one of my glasses, watching you disappear right in front of my face. What the HELL?"

Chase shook his head warning Wilson he couldn't say anything. "House, I have no idea what you are talking about. How much vicodin have you taken today?"

"None," House was getting frustrated. "You are up to something and I am going to figure out what." House turned to Chase. "Shouldn't you be running labs?"

"Cameron's getting them."

"You know something," House glared at Chase.

"Don't look at me." Chase looked back at his boss

xXxXxXx CARMA xXxXxXx

"He really hasn't a clue as to what happened." Arthur Weasley stated.

"I'm afraid not," Kingsley sighed.

CRACK! Harry returned in the middle of the group of ministry workers. Harry had a blank expression on his face

"Did you get him back?" Arthur asked Harry.

"Yes, there is another wizard who works with him. I'll be going back later to get him when he gets off work." Harry rambled off still in a shocked state.

Before anyone could say anything to Harry, CRACK! he disapparited.

CRACK! Harry reappeared in his home, Ron jumped at the sound.

"Shh!" Ginny is in the other room sleeping." Ron said in a hushed voice.

Harry walked over to the couch in the Living room and fell into it.

"Oi! Mate you alright?" Ron questioned his best friend and brother-in-law.

"Fine, I think." This is just a lot all at once. Where are the boys?" Harry looked around the room.

"George came and took them to the shop with him. I told him about your dad and he said he'd take the kids to help reduce the stress on Ginny." Ron explained to him.

"Harry, you're back." Ginny walked into the room.

Harry's face lit up when he say his pregnant wife walk into view.

"Are you alright?" She asked walking over towards him.

"I am, It's just a lot. I mean I've lived my life without my parents. And now I find out my father has always been alive. That he lives in the States and had no idea to his past."

"He doesn't know who he is?" Ginny questioned.

"No, he has no memories."

xXxXxXx PPTH xXxXxXx

"What do you know?" House questioned Chase.

"I know our patient's ADA came back positive. He has Lupus."

"It's Never Lupus." House paused a moment, "Don't change the subject, I was talking about Wilson."

"I don't know anything about Wilson." Chase answered.

"You are a sucky liar." House glared at him.

"House, what would I know about your friend that you would not know?" Chase argued.

"I don't know yet." House pondered. "But you know something."

"And you are too curious. You never can just let anything go. You always dig for answers to other people's lives. Maybe it is time you stop worrying about others and start worrying about yourself." Chase left the office.

"Ooo, what ever they are hiding, it's good." House smiled.

xXxXxXx Harry's House that Night xXxXxXx

"Are you sure you'll be alright this evening?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I'll be fine. Hermione is staying with me and the boys are staying with George tonight." Ginny smiled.

"Alright," Harry put on his cloak and disapparited to the front of the hospital.

The nurse looked up at Harry when he walked in. "May I help you, sir?" She asked.

"I'm here to see Dr. James…" Harry paused to think of the last name. "Wilson. How do I get to his office?" He said politely.

"Take the elevator to the third floor, you'll see his office when you get off the elevator." She smiled at him.

"Thank you very much." Harry followed the directions given and found his way to Wilson's office.

He knocked on the office door.

"House, I already told you, I don't want to talk about it."

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update my computer bit the dust and I just recently got it fixed!!!! Hope you all enjoy this and will review to tell me what you thought!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: James Wilson and the Lost Memories

Rating: T (for the future)

Crossover: House/ Harry Potter

Summary: After Wilson makes all the light flicker without knowing he did so, House is out to find how he did it. What House doesn't know is about Wilson's past and the glimpse of a memory to which he holds so tightly.

"Dr. Wilson, it's Harry." Harry stated. He was still unsure what he should call Wilson. He knew that James was still trying to understand what was going on. As well Harry was not comfortable calling him dad.

Wilson walked over to the door and opened it. "I'm sorry."

"Who's House?" Harry questioned.

"He is a doctor I work with. He's my best friend." Wilson rolled his eyes at the last statement he said. "Umm, I'll be finished with my paper work in a few minutes. Feel free to come in and make yourself comfortable."

Harry walked into the office and sat on the couch across from Wilson's desk.

The office was quiet for a little while before Wilson spoke up. So how old are you Harry?"

"Twenty-seven."

"Are you married?" Wilson questioned as he wrote things in a file.

"Yes, her name is Ginny, we went to school together. We also have two sons and another child on the way."

"What are their names?" Wilson was shocked at the idea that he was not only a father but a grandfather as well.

"Our oldest is James, named for you. Our second is Albus Severus, he is named after Albus Dumbledore the former Headmaster of Hogwarts who died during the battle. And Severus for…"

"Snape." Wilson said unsure where the name came from. However, this name made him angry.

"Yes, you remember?"

"Not remember, but… I don't know that name made me angry."

"You and Professor Snape were enemies. He was in Love with my mother and you thought he was not good enough for her and you and Sirius, your best friend during school, picked on him a lot." Harry tried to explain.

"And you named your child after him?" Wilson was curious.

"Professor Snape saved my life and was killed during the efforts to save the world from Lord Voldemort. He is a hero and was one of the greatest wizards of all time." Harry went on the defensive. He didn't mean to be so harsh, but it just came out that way. He spent a lot of time standing up for Professor Snape, so that everyone would remember him for what he did for the Order and saving the world

"I didn't mean to say…"

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to be rude."

"Wilson closed the folder and stood up. He smiled then removed his white coat and put on his jacket. "I'm ready to go."

"WILSON!" Wilson's door slammed open.

Harry jumped. Wilson was so used to House this entrance didn't phase him.

"What do you want House?" Wilson questioned.

House looked over at Harry who was still sitting on the couch looked confused by this man with a cane barging into Wilson's office. "He's a little young for you Jimmy, don't you think?"

"House! Did you need something?" Wilson stood annoyed.

"I mean you are almost old enough to be his father." House joked.

"I am his father, is there something you needed?" Wilson yelled out tired of House's games.

House eyed Wilson cautiously, then he looked over at Harry. He had to admit there was a bit of familiarity between the two, but he wasn't going to accept it. "Liar!"

"No, he's right. I'm his son." Harry stood up.

House looked at the two of them again the resemblance was clearly there. They could be related.

"You don't have kids." House said by way of an argument.

"I didn't know I did." Wilson replied.

"Result of a one night stand in college?' House questioned with a smirk. This was a big thing and House had to make a joke otherwise he would have gotten uncomfortable at this moment.

"No, he and my mother went to school and got married before I was born." Harry stood up for the reputation of his parents.

"I was with you through all of your marriages. And never did a child result from one of them. And that would have been a hard thing to hide."

"There was another before those."

"Mrs. Wilson #1 was actually Mrs. Wilson #2? Four Mrs. Wilsons?" House laughed.

"No, a Mrs. Potter." Wilson stated.

"Potter?" House was lost. 

"My parents are James Potter and Lily Evans Potter."

"Witness protection?" House questioned.

"No, in ;81 I was found wondering the streets. The only thing I knew was my name was James. I lost everything before that day."

"Amnesia? Rather Soap Operish…"

"House, we're leaving you can make jokes later."

"So your family, the Wilsons?"

Took me in as their own when I moved to the United States."

"And your wife #1?"

"She died saving my life the day he lost his memory." Horry popped up.

"Post traumatic stress?"

"Kind of." Wilson stated.

Wilson looked at Harry for help explaining Harry just stood there.

"I was attacked and beaten pretty badly along with watching my wife murdered. It is a mixture of physical and psychological trauma."

"And you remember this?" House questioned.

"No, I was told about this earlier today."

"When those guys made you disappear from your office?" House questioned.

Wilson looked wide eyed.

"You're a wizard aren't you?" House questioned.

"You too?" First Chase and now you is anyone here non-magical?"

"James," Harry tired to stop Wilson. "He's not."

"How can you tell?" Wilson turned to his son.

"If he was a wizard and you said your name he would have known who you were. James Potter is a name every child in the wizarding world knows. Harry Potter is the savior of the wizarding world." Chase was standing in the office.

"You're a wizard?" House questioned.

"How do you know of our world?" Chase questioned House back.

"Don't turn this back on me." House stated.

Wilson eyed Harry and then moved towards the do, leaving the other two in his office to fight it out.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: James Wilson and the Lost Memories

Rating: T (for the future)

Crossover: House/ Harry Potter

Summary: After Wilson makes all the light flicker without knowing he did so, House is out to find how he did it. What House doesn't know is about Wilson's past and the glimpse of a memory he holds so tightly to.

Disclaimer: I do not own House or Harry Potter or the characters of either story….

Chapter 7

xXxXxXx House's apartment the same night xXxXxXx

The clock read midnight and there was a gentle knock on the door of House's apartment.

"I'm not getting up," House yelled from his place on the couch. "If that is you, Wilson, you have a key and i expect you to use it."

Wilson fumbled through his keys and pulled out the one for House's apartment and put it in the door. "We need to talk." Wilson said as he entered the dark apartment.

"You think." House laughed. A lot had happened recently and there was a lot that needed to be discussed before the could return to life as normal or as normal as could be expected.

xXxXxXx

After leaving the hospital, Harry had taken Wilson to his home in Godrick's Hollow. The sights of the area was completely foreign to him and yet the smells of the flowers growing and the wind as it blew gentle was so familiar to him he was sure this was home. There are studies that say the sense of smell is more deeply rooted in memory then any other of the senses. Wilson would support this study in everyway at this moment. For the first time since the accident he knew that he was missing something in his memory, before he was told that he was missing part of his memories (his life), but for the first time he knew there was something that had once been there that is now gone.

Harry had shown Wilson the pictures of James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter when they were in school. Wilson knew the faces. He knew that Peter had done something wrong but could not tell Harry was it was. He knew that Sirius was his best friend and that Remus had a secret but again the detail were not there. When he saw a picture of Lily, the love and the hurt of her loss was there. The feeling for her were so strong there were undeniable. Wilson finally realised why his other marriages had failed. He loved Lily and the pain of her death hurt him in ways he never thought he would recover from.

xXxXxXx

Wilson told House of all that he had learned from Harry that evening. He told House about his history that he knew and the history he had just been filled in about. Wilson talked for hours and House just sat there and listened.

"...And the worse part is they are all dead. Everyone from my old life died during the Wars, the wars against a dark wizard called Voldemort. I don't know anything about him, everyone seems uneasy when his name is brought up." Wilson was finally done, he took a deep breath and crashed down on the couch next to House.

"So you have been 'dead' for the past what twenty-five years?" House asked after a long silence.

"Yeah, I guess so." Wilson laughed. "Poor Harry, he has lived his whole life without parents. He was sent to live with his aunt and uncle, they were abusive and mean to him. All because I couldn't handle..." Wilson's head dropped into his hands and he sighed.

"You can't blame yourself for that." House stated sounding completely out of character.

Wilson knew it really wasn't his fault but he still felt guilty.

"So you are a dad?" House laughed at his friend.

Wilson laughed harder, "Not just a dad, I am a grandpa."

House stared at him in dismay and shock then busted out in laughter.


End file.
